KittyKatKalled: The Prequel
by javu
Summary: This is a fanfiction story from the Warrior series by Erin Hunter. I do not own any of the themes. This is a story with several main characters. This is just the prequel and starts with one of the main characters: Mintyheart. The setting for this story is in ForestClan, a clan that has been nearly wiped out by war and sickness and is trying to regain its strength.


The Prequel

Usually, the midday breeze would ruffle one's fur about now. But that is only when one is on the naked moors, with the sun blaring down, and the dry earth under one's pads. If one were to be on the near the border, padding through brambles and shaded by the occasional tree, _then_ one would _not_feel the midday breeze.

Featherstep was probably too close to the border than he should have been. He wasn't on border patrol, he really wasn't even on an official hunting patrol. He had done the dawn patrol and a hunting patrol; however, as he went back to collect some prey he decided to hunt a few more mice. Prey was becoming scarce this time of year, and the prey would be well needed.

As he swayed to avoid some slippery gravel his pelt attached to some thorns. Struggling, he could not get out. It was only when he positioned his body lower he slowly managed to pry himself out of the tangle he noticed a small field mouse poised for flight while trying to locate the source of the noise. Body tense, Featherstep, as quietly and quickly as possible, attempted to free himself. Unfortunately the mouse detected him and pattered off in the opposite direction. Annoyed, Featherstep yanked himself free, loosing about half his pelt, and flew after the rodent. Bounding after the creature, making no attempts to avoid the brambles scratching his flank and legs, Featherstep did not realize that he had crossed the border.

Mintyheart padded along a small stream that fed into the river farther down. His paws felt heavy today, even though they had no reason to be. He wove through the reeds, enjoying the way they brushed over his sleek pelt. _I need to shake this sleep from my paws_ Mintyheart thought to himself. _A good run should do the trick_Springing out of the reeds he pelted along the stream. Leaping over a patch of mud he veered away from the steam towards the ancient willow tree. Twisting his paws nimbly over the crooked roots he felts his heart sore. _This is more like it._Breathing in the crisp air he slowed his pace to a brisk jog. Opening his mouth he scented the boarder not far off. Sitting down on a patch of moss he began to groom is fur which had become messy from his romp through Riverclan territory.

_Maybe I'll do some hunting while I'm out here_ He thought. Putting the last few hairs back in place; a sound reached this ears. _What in Starclan's name is all that racket? Sounds as if a blind fox is going though a bramble thicket_ Raising to his paws he glided over to get a better look. Suddenly he saw a brown blur dashing on the other side of the boarder in Windclan. He felt the fur on the back of his neck rise as the brown cat crossed the boarder and continued chasing a mouse. Leaping out of a patch of brambles Mintyheart came nose to nose with the brown tabby.  
"What in Starclan's name do you think you're doing!" Mintyheart hissed.

Featherstep skidded to a halt as he came face to face with a handsome, silver tabby. Scratch that: an angry, handsome, silver tabby.

"Oh. Hi!" Featherstep greeted. Staring at the cat, he said, "Nice day isn't it?"

Mintyheart stared at this little cat dumbfounded. "Nice day? What do you mean nice day? You crossed the boarder you fleabag!" Mintyheart could feel his anger rising and his claws slipping out and digging into the leaves that littered the forest floor.

"I beg your pardon, but I do _not_have fleas," stated Featherstep. "And why yes, yes, it is a nice day. Don't you agree? The sun is shining. It maybe a little cold out, but its nice after a quick jog, don't you think?" Featherstep looked up absentmindedly at the brambles and dry, cold dirt, and then the sky, and then back at the fuming tabby.

"I suppose the only dismal part of this day is that I lost my mousie. Which, no offense," he twitched his ears playfully, "was _kind of_ your fault."

"MY fault!" Spat Mintyheart. "You're lucky you didn't catch if because if you did it would have been a Riverclan mouse. Doesn't Windclan believe in boarders any more?" Mintyheart felt as if this cat had no idea why he could possibly be upset with him, which of course just made Mintyheart's annoyance grow "You should be happy I wasn't a patrol otherwise you won't be left with a scrap of fur on that pelt of ...hey are you even listening to me?"

"I should be happy? Well, I suppose I'm happy. Except . . ." and he crouched down and looked under and past Mintyheart's legs, as if he were hoping to find the mouse hiding there. He sighed. "Oh well. I suppose there are always more mice in the forest, right, pal? And as for borders: of course WindClan believes in borders - that's why we have them!" And Featherstep shook his head in amusement.

Mintyheart just stared at him for a long time, unable to think of anything to say. Finally he spoke, "So you crossed over the boarder to get a mouse. AN now it's run off , so shouldn't you do the same?" Letting his fur lie flat he sat down. He'd play this cats game, only to see what information he could get out of him. He had to admit, this cat was very unique, in many ways. But there was something else about him that told Mintyheart to to chase him off just yet. Giving his pelt a few brisk licks he straightened up, "So before I chase you off Riverclan territory is there anything else you'd like to say? Possibly a defense for you kit like actions?" Mintyheart purred.

"You?" purred Featherstep. "You chase me? Well, I suppose you could _try_ and catch me," chuckled Featherstep. "But . . ." he took a step towards Mintyheart. "If you," another step, "really want" another step, "me gone," now a whisker length away, face-to-face, "you should go catch that mouse for me, so I can take it back to my clan and they can feast on it." He breathed on the other's face. "Then I can tell them how RiverClan got it for them, and how nice you guys are. Wouldn't that be nice? I sure think so." He cocked his head at Mintyheart.

"I...I...ummmm...I'm only loyal to Riverclan...and I...ummm...besides the mouse is gone...I think...and...ummm" The words stumbled out of Mintyheart's mouth and he backed up a few steps. Shaking his head to compose himself. "What I'm trying to say is that, well that's not going to happen." Sitting down, he gives his neck fur a few quick embarrassed licks. Not meeting the cat's eyes he stars at him paws. "You should go now before some other cat fines you." Realizing how dumb he must have looked stumbling over his words and losing his cool on HIS own territory he gives his pelt a shake and looks at the brown tabby's lime green eyes, raising his tail and flicking it towards the boarder he meows "I better not see you again."

"We'll see if you can manage that."

And he spun around quite abruptly and stalked back into the brambles into WindClan territory.

Mintyheart started after the crazy little cat as he spun around and disappeared among the brambles. Waiting till they stopped quivering he thought about the encounter he had just had. _That cat's unlike anyother_ "I'm not sure if he's billant or just plane crazy" Minyheart muttered to himself. "I don't even know his name..." Trying to recall the other cats he'd met at Gatherings he concluded that he'd never seen this tom before. _And probably with good reason. This cat would probably try to talk off the leaders ears and help lead the Gathering_he purred to himself. Although he had to admit this cat was intriguing. After all he'd managed to cross the boarder and leave without even a scratch.

Mintyheart shook his head to clear it and turned towards Camp, but not before looking over his shoulder to see if those shimmering green eyes were watching him. As he raced back to camp he couldn't help thinking that if that cat was in Riverclan, he'd probably get along great with him...

The day was fine: crisp as a new frost but warm from the sun's rays. Dead and wittered reeds scattered on the dry, hard earth as Maplefur padded over them, severing their connection to the ground. Cattails brushed against her pelt as she wandered toward the waterfall. Literally. Wandering.

You see, reader, Maplefur was lonely. Dreadfully lonely. She desperately desired a mate and kits. She needed to provide for her clan. Her mother had always drilled it into her: _"Your sole purpose in the clan is to provide kits for the clan so the clan can survive. Even if a clan has the best warriors and best medicine cat, the clan will eventually fade away if there are no kits. Do you want that, my daughter?"_

_No! Of course I don't!_screamed Maplefur silently in her head at her deceased mother.

She continued moping around the territory, snapping reeds, breathing in the crisp morning air. She knew who she wanted for a mate: Mintyheart. He was very loyal to the clan, just like her. He was very handsome; those dark stripes turned her on! He was a bit small, but so was she. And every time he looked at her, she pictured those icy blue eyes in the sockets of her kits.

"Only if he was interested..." moaned Maplefur.

As Mintyheart padded along towards the camp he really wasn't paying attention to where he was going (he was still thinking about that crazy cat at the boarder) and, tripping over a log went rolling right into the river. Spitting out water he quickly swam to the shore. After climbing up the bank he gave his pelt a shake, sending little droplets of shimmering water all around him. Giving his pelt a few quick licks he looked up and saw Maplefur not far off. Rising to his paws he called out to her. "Maplefur! What are you doing? I was just going for a swim." He lied, hoping she didn't see him fall into the river like a dumb furball.

"Oh really, now?" Maplefur purred, amused. "It looked like that log was giving you a good swimming lesson." She padded down the bank towards Mintyheart, amazed by her luck. _I wish every time he padded through my thoughts he would pad in front of me in real life._ She stopped in front of him, hoping her pelt looked good. _And now for the seduction . . ._

"Are you okay?" and she touched his nose gently.

_Mousedug_ Mintyheart cursed as she called him out of his kit like move; looking down at his paws to try to hide is embarrassment. He then felt her soft nose touch his. He looked up, he was caught up in her green eyes. Staring deeply into them he thought how they looked like leaves in the warmth of greenleaf. Cocking his head to the side he mewed "You're eyes are the same color as that crazy little Windclan cat. Maybe a little lighter..."

Maplefur flattened her ears. "What WindClan cat?" she took a step back, repulsed. "Is it Quailfeather? Or Robinwing?"

She puffed out her fur, and went in for the kill: "You know! I care a lot about you, Mintyheart! I am a loyal, beautiful warrior of RiverClan! I thought you were too! We could have had future together! Think of us! Think of our future kits! Think of me!"

"...Wha..." Mintyheart stammered. "I don't know even who Robinwing is and Quailfeather doesn't even have green eyes." He mewed solftly. Then going over what she had said he spat "Plus I'm totally loyal to Riverclan and you know that Maplefur! I've never done one thing to be disloyal to my clanmates!" Lashing his tail he took a few pawsteps towards the river. "Excuse me but I'm going to go continue my disloyalty but catching some fish to feed my clan, and not stalk around pouting about what I don't have."

"You're not being loyal by refusing to sire my kits!"Maplefur pouted to his back. And she spun around, furious with him. _Why didn't he fall for my seduction? I was so sexy! I wonder if he noticed how nice by breath smells._

For a second Mintyheart thought about lashing back at the obsessive she-cat but thought better of it. He knew that with her he could never win, well he could win one way but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. So instead he decided to do exactly what he told Maplefur and go get some fish for a clan. After a very successful hunt he returned at dusk; longing for the comfort of his nest.

Mintyheart let you a huge yawn as he got up from his nest. The air was still cold because the sun had not risen yet. Sitting down he gave his pelt a quick lick. While he was doing so he saw that Maplefur had slept by him that night. _I'm still not over her questioning my loyalty_he thought to himself as he exited the den. Looking around camp and seeing that no one was awake yet he headed to the fresh-kill pile. Upon arriving and seeing it under-stocked he decided to go out to the boarder my the river and do some fishing before joining a official patrol.

Mintyheart loved early morning hunting. He padded along the wisking river, he was to happy to be a Riverclan cat. Leaping on a log that was over hanging low into the river he looked into it's icy depths. Snagging a fish with a swift swipe of his paw he bit it's neck and thanked Starclan for it's life. Glancing up he took in his favorite part of morning hunting, the sunrise.

"Good catch!" called a soft voice from the heather. A brown tabby stepped out into the new sun's rays, making his fur shine and his eyes twinkle.

"Hello, stranger I met a few sunrises ago!" And Featherstep made to hop across the river.

Mintyheart snapped his neck around as a familiar voice reached his ears. Seeing the tabby tom leap, very gracefully to a large rock in the river he called out, "Hey! Don't cross Riverclan's boarder again. I might have to rip your pelt off for real this time." He twitched the tip of his tail playfully to show this cat he was not being aggressive over the matter. "I'll come over to you." Leaping off the log into the river he swam with strong strokes over to the large rock and hauled himself out of the water. With water running down his pelt he gave it a quick shake, not thinking that he may get the other cat on the rock wet and turned his icy blue eyes on the tabby. "So intruder, what's your name?" he purred.

"Intruder? Oh no, you are definitely the intruder now!" Featherstep gave a playful growl. He sat back down and gave his chest a few licks. "I'm Featherstep, warrior of WindClan; son of Lightfeather, brother of Blossomkit, Whitekit, and Breezepaw; bane of rabbits; enemy of hawks and friend of StarClan; and at the mercy of a cold, rainy day. And you are?"

Mintyheart let out a murrow of laughter. "I'm the son of Splashpelt,a loyal warrior of Riverclan. Friend of river and land alike. Nightmare of fish, mice and vole; as slick as the rock we are standing on and as grounded as the mighty willows. I'm watched over by Starclan and at the mercy of my own passion. But you can call me Mintyheart for short."

"Very well, _Mintyheart_." Featherstep paused to consider what Mintyheart had just told him. "If I may ask, dearest Mintyheart, what passion of yours has you at your mercy?" He flicked his tail curiously, aware that that might have been a very personal question.

Nothing was relieved on Mintyheart's face as he pondered Featherstep's question. He knew exactly what he meant when he said he was a the mercy of his own passion but he wasn't sure he wanted to share that with any cat, and one from a rival clan none the lease. But there was something in Featherstep's eyes that told Mintyheart that this cat could be trusted more then any cat he had met before. Breaking his gaze with the tabby warrior he began, "It goes back to my mother." Mintyheart murmurer. She was murdered when I was an apprentice and her dying wish was that I always follow my instincts, my passions. She told me they would never lead me astray." Looking back into Featherstep's eyes "So I have tried to follow my heart in everything... And it's made me a great warrior...yet somethings are hard to follow..." He cut off looking away sharply as if he realized what he was speaking allowed. What about this cat made him speak so freely? Looking back over at the shimmering golden brown tabby in the first rays of sunlight he meowed. "Enough about me, tell me about you."

Featherstep took a while to respond, dwelling on what Mintyheart had just revealed. Did he, Featherstep, follow his passions? He didn't know. He just tried to be himself, leaving freely in the meadows. He didn't judge others, and he hoped others would do the same for him, but he really didn't care about what they thought. If they tried to change his lifestyle, well, hm . . . Featherstep never had thought about that before.

"What do you want to know? My favorite prey is hare. When I was a kit I used to collect the white tails when I was done eating them. I invented this game where my fellow kits would tie one to our tails with a long piece of grass and we would hop around like a rabbit, then one of us would pretend to be the warrior. Everyone wanted to be the warrior, but I always wanted to be the rabbit. Do you have any idea how much fun it is to bounce around like a rabbit?"

Mintyheart chuckled. "I'm sure it would be fun." Slightly envious that Featherstep had littermates to play with growing up. Seeing something silver flicker by his side in the water. Without thinking he raised his paw, slashing it through the air and water and snagging the fish without a moments hesitation. Slinging the fish on the rock he killed it, and he stomach twisted as he hoped Featherstrep would be impressed with his catch. Pushing the silly thought aside he looked back at Featherstep he purred, "I hope this makes up for the mouse you lost last time I saw you."

"What mouse?" Featherstep mewed blankly. He twitched his whiskers. "Just kidding!" he playfully flicked his tail at Mintyheart's flank. He took a step forward to sniff the fish, uncertainty showing by a twitch of his ears. "Is this edible?" he joked. He raised his head close to Mintyheart's face, saying, "I suppose it will make up for the mouse. But I still think you should have gone back and caught if for me," he mewed miserably, acting melodramatic.

"You should have been faster and you wouldn't need me to hunt for you." Mintyheart purred and he lightly cuffed Featherstep's ear with is paw. "And yes the fish is eatable. Fish is a different taste, really good though. Have you never tried it? Take a bite...just one...to make me happy?" Mintyheart purred as he curled his tail up, unrolling it and lightly brushing Featherstep.

Featherstep curled his tail in delight as well. He was enjoying this tom's presence. If only there was someone like Mintyheart in WindClan, but he supposed that they could just always meet at the border.

"Don't mind if I do!" Featherstep meowed, interested in this new prey. It's meat was white and fleshy with a watery taste that wasn't very fulfilling in his stomach. "It's . . . . different." he told Mintyheart honestly, for he neither liked fish nor disliked it. It was a new experience, which Featherstep was always willing to do.

Featherstep tensed, sniffing the air. He raised his tail while the fur on his spine began to bristle. "Patrol!" he hissed under his breath. Looking up at the other cat he warned, "you'd better leave. I'm sorry," and he nudged Mintyheart. Picking up the rest of the fish, he muttered, "thanks," and spun around to leave. He paused after a few paces, turned, ran back to Mintyheart and gentle touched noses with the other tom.

Watching the dazzling tabby leap back to Windclan, Mintyheart stood, frozen. Although he felt warm all over. Turning he slipped into the river and emerged on Riverclan territory. His paws tingled with every step. He liked being with Featherstep...but it wasn't right. He was a Windclan cat. But for once Mintyheart didn't care. He liked the company of this cat. Besides, there was nothing wrong with having friends in other clans. He felt like he could talk with Featherstep forever. There was just something about him that made Mintyheart feel lighthearted and care free. It felt right spending time with Featherstep...Mintyheart knew what these feelings meant...he had always knew but-


End file.
